


A Nightmare Become A Dream

by GayTheSecond



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTheSecond/pseuds/GayTheSecond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story using the week 4 Alphyneweek prompts, which include: Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, Stargazing, Pancakes, Beach Episode, Drawing, Bedtime, and an ending chapter, which may or may not be sad. Follow Alphys and Undyne as they try (and often fail) to maintain their relationship and survive the new human world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime

The Lost Soul starts to remember.

 

 

Alphys remembered the first time that she and Undyne had ever shared a bed together. They had just gotten to the surface a few days ago, and the fame had worn off. Lacking the space and resources, they found a cheap hotel room that they could afford with the meager amount of money they had earned. The room was small, and had only a single bed and a small T.V. with a door connecting to the bathroom. The wall was a yellow color, and peeling in places. The floor was only a few shades darker, and coarser than Undyne’s hair after a few days without bathing. There was only a single bed, and Alphys was worried about how Undyne would react to the situation.

“I-I’ll sleep on t-the f-floor if you w-want…” Alphys remembered saying.

“Fuahahah! Come on Alphys, I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor! Come here!” Undyne had pulled her into a giant hug and carried her over into the bed. Undyne had pulled the blankets up around Alphys, essentially tucking her in after she had put her down. She herself had promptly flopped down next to Alphys, and Alphys tried to stay as normal-looking as possible. Alphys remembered staying awake for a long time, trying to keep her breathing regular. It wasn’t just the fact that Undyne was sleeping next to her that had made her nervous, she was also worried about falling asleep and ending up in a weird position. She didn’t know how she looked when she slept, and she didn’t want Undyne to think she was weird. After about an hour of lying awake she had felt movement next to her. She looked over to the side, and saw Undyne making strange movements.

“U-Undyne?” She had whispered, garnering no response. She sat in silence for a few more moments, until she saw the sleeping figure begin to make much more drastic movements, and heard noises coming from her. Alphys carefully scooted closer, hoping to hear her.

“No, no, please no…. Alphys, no, please… Don’t…. Human… Whatever you are…. I’m sorry….” The sounds came from the sleeping figure. _She’s having a nightmare_ Alphys had thought. She didn’t know what to do, Undyne’s face was contorted in so much pain, and Alphys did the only thing she could think of- She got very close, and grabbed the writhing warrior in a tight embrace.

“Shhhh, d-don’t worry Undyne, I’m right h-here. I’m not g-going anywhere.” Alphys whispered. Undyne slowly stopped writhing, and her breathing became more even. A look of peace and maybe… Happiness? Had washed over her face. Alphys spent a few minutes just staring at her face, the blankets slowy settling over the two of them. Alphys began to feel uncomfortable, she remembered, and had quickly let go of Undyne, her face red with embarrassment. She lay there for a few more minutes, contemplating what had just happened. Suddenly, the captain of the royal guard starting shaking much more violently than she had before, and her terrified whispers had become more akin to yelling. Alphys quickly squeezed her tight again, and while this had stopped her moving, it did nothing to impede the shouts of terror. Shouts about her. About Alphys. Willing to do anything to make her stop, to emd her terror and pain, the royal scientist silenced her with a kiss. She had pulled Undyne’s face close, and enveloped her lips in her own, desperately trying to stop her screaming. The shouting died down, and Alphys released her lips with a soft _pfu_ coming from her lips. Alphys stared at her warriors’ beautiful face, watching her sleep with a look of happiness on her face. She maintained the embrace, and slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Undyne’s even breathing.

She awoke in the morning, with the smell of coffee emanating from down the hall, the sounds of birds chirping outside, the sun streaming into the room warming her, and Undyne staring at her, her face as red as her hair.

“Alphys…?” She whispered, not making any movements to leave her arms. She began to speak very quickly, “I.. I had this dream last night. It was awful. Frisk was killing everyone, and I tried to save you but the human had already attacked you, and I was trying to save you, then you hugged me and we escaped-“ She paused to take in a huge breath “-But then they found us again and they started to attack and I was screaming and trying to attack them to keep them from getting to you, then they melted away and you ere in my arms- kinda like this- and then you leaned up-“ Undyne’s face turned even brighter “… And you kissed me.”

Alphys quickly moved to the other side of the bed, face becoming the same color as a tomato. “OhmygodUndyneI’msosorryyouwerehavinganightmareandIwantedyoutostopand-“

She felt a scaly arm reach over her shoulder, and Undyne turned her over to face her. “Alphys” She whispered, “Don’t apologize Alphys. You saved me after all. There’s nothing you could do to make me angry, because… Well, because I love you Alphys. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to say it, but I really do love you Alphys.” She said all this while looking at her face, a pure smile plastered across her face. “And I have to say Alphys- I really enjoyed that kiss.”

She gently grabbed Alphys’ face in her hands, pulling her close, and closed her eyes. Alphys stared at her face for a few brief moments, and then quickly reached in to kiss her. _A nightmare become a dream_ they both thought, gently holding each other, lips intertwining as they lost themselves in each other’s embrace.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne tries to burn the house down, and Alphys learns about mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes

It had all happened so fast.

 

 

Alphys woke up to the smell of something burning. _That’s a bit strange_ she tought, _usually she waits until later in the day to start burning the place down._ Alphys opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of her- _Their_ apartment. “OUR apartment” she mumbled, still not quite getting over the fact of how weird that sounded. It had been several months since they escaped the Underground, and after a lot of scrimping and saving, they were finally able to afford an apartment. _The others had it easy_ , she thought, even though she knew it wasn’t true. Frisk, and by extension Toriel and Sans, had become ridiculously famous because they had freed the monsters. They were able to afford a nice house, not too far from their apartment building. Papyrus, of course, generally stayed with Mettaton while he toured on show. He really had become humanity’s star. You couldn’t walk ten feet without seeing an ad for a new project he was working on. _If I was to blame anyone for our situation_ , Alphys thought, _it would have to be Asgore_. Of course, she didn’t _actually_ blame him, but she couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous. Asgore was the king of the underground, and so he took the glory of royalty, while the lowly Royal Guardswoman and the nerdy Royal Scientist had been largely ignored. All of their friends had reached out and tried to help them financially- which Alphys had been ready and willing to accept-But Undyne had vehemently refused, saying that they did not need any handouts, to keep their money! What did they look like, A CHARITY CASE?!? Classic Undyne. Alphys chuckled at the thought, but in the end she was glad they had refused. She felt a lot better knowing that everything they had was because of their own hard work, and not her friends- even though she loved them- charity. She sighed, waving away the memories, and slowly pushed the slightly itchy, greenish thin covers off of herself. She was definitely not a morning person, as Undyne loved to point out. She climbed out of the queen sized bed- “A queen bed for me and my queen” Undyne had said. She was honestly such a bigger nerd than her- and slowly inched her way around it, the bed taking up most of the room. It was a two-bedroom place, but Alphys didn’t want to leave Undyne alone. After several months, she still woke up screaming sometimes, and Alphys loved sleeping in the same bed as her, even if she’d never admit it. The other room was used mostly for storage and clothes-changing. Alphys shuffled her way into the kitchen, the scratchy blanket wrapped around her, and sat on a chair at the table, legs dangling a few inches off the ground. _Why did she buy such tall chairs?_ She thought. It was a bit smokey in the kitchen, but not enough to set off the alarm as Undyne had been prone to do the first few weeks here. _I guess that means she’s becoming a better cook_ she thought. Undyne quickly scurried over to her carrying a mug, apron on. Alphys had gotten her that apron, she thought it was funny. Undyne didn’t, but she wore it for her. And the words “I’d kiss you, but I have fish lips” matched the rest of her outfit of haphazard pajama clothing and messy hair. She set the mug of tea in front of Alphys, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Despite the months of dating, even the smallest shows of affection caused Alphys to blush.

“Morning sunshine” Undyne said, grinning at Alphys’ blushing face. “I’m making your favorite- PANCAKES!”

“I think you mean y-your favorite” Alphys replied, mumbling through her sleepiness as she sipped her tea. “And ‘making’? I t-think you m-mean burning.”

“FUAHAHAH! My favorite, your favorite, same difference!” She said, running back to the stovetop.

Alphys continued to sip at her tea. “Honey” she mumbled, “I’m surprised you remembered”

“Of course I remembered!” Undyne yelled from the stovetop. “I remember your favorite breakfast food, so of course I remember what you like in your tea!” A black plume of smoke suddenly fumed from the pan, causing a small shriek of surprise from Undyne.

Alphys couldn’t suppress the snort that came from her mouth. “Hey, are you laughing at me?” Undyne said, looking at Alphys with her hands on her hips, one holding a spatula, the other the pan which a pancake was now slowly sliding off of.

“I’m sorry, but it’s just really funny to see YOU of all people scared!” ALphys said, trying to push the thoughts of the nightmare out of her mind. She had yet to tell Undyne about how she yelled and moved in her nightmares, and didn’t plan on telling her anytime soon.

“Yeah, well, drink it in, cuz it’s not going to happen often!” Undyne said, turning back and placing the pan back on the stovetop burner. She looked at the pan with an inquisitive look on her face, searching for the missing pancake.

“You might want to look down” Alphys informed her, pointing with a clawed hand to the floor.

“OH! Thanks Alphy! You kn- Actually, you might want to take your own advice sleepy head.”

Alphys looked down, and stared in horror to see that the hand she had used to point was the hand holding the mug. She really _wasn’t_ a morning person. “O-Oh my g-god UndyneI-I-I’m so sorry, I-‘ll go get a mop r-right away!” Allphys said, facing the floor as the hot liquid dripped towards the ground.

Alphys started to sulk away before she felt the vibrations of someone running _very_ quickly toward her. Strong arms gripped her around the waist and lifted her up. She was spun around to face Undyne, who had the biggest grin and tears of laughter running down her face. After a few seconds of just gasping noises, raucous laughter burst from Undyne’s mouth. Alphys couldn’t help but start laughing at Undyne, and hearing each other laugh made the both of them laugh harder and harder. The laughing figures managed to make their way to the couch before collapsing. After a few minutes, the two of them finally caught their breath, and Undyne opened her mouth to speak.

“Oh my god Alphys! Your face, and the way you said that after criticizing ME! It was just too much!”

“Hehe, well, I-I’m glad you liked the s-show. I’m sorry I s-spilt tea on the f-floor though.”

“Alphys, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you, AND your mistakes!”

“B-but Undyne, I-I don’t want you t-to have to deal w-with my problems.”

“Alphys, they’re OUR problems now! I love helping you with your mistakes! You’re never a bore to be around.”

“W-wouldn’t you rather I d-don’t mess up as often?”

“Alphys…” Undyne said, pulling her closer. “If you were any different, you wouldn’t be the girl…” Undyne leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. “…I fell in love with.”

Alphys just stared at Undyne, her face becoming flush with color. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Undyne’s face became bright red and she hopped up. “W-Well, gotta go check the pancakes! Wouldn’t want the Fire Department to be called again!” She yelled as she ran toward the kitchen.

Alphys just sat there, a dreamy look on her face as the blanket slowly slid from her shoulders and the fire alarm started screaming.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne takes Alphys on a very special date. They learn about expectations, forgiveness, and mistakes. And allergies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mew Mew Kissy Cutie

There had been nothing she could’ve done.

 

 

 

When Alphys woke up, she wasn’t surprised to not feel Undyne next to her. She usually got up well before she did. She was, however, suprised to see Undyne standing above her.

“Good morning my lovely little lizard….. Girlfriend. I couldn’t think of any more L words, but that doesn’t matter!” Undyne yelled at the slightly terrified- yet bemused- Alphys. Alphys couldn’t really see anything without her glasses, but she could tell that Undyne’s outfit was a little more… _Pink_ than usual.

“Alright, Alright, I-I’m up.” Alphys groaned, rolling over and reaching for her glasses on the nightstand. She grabbed them carefully by the frames- Glasses this big were hard to clean- And carefully adjusted them on her face before opening her eyes. What she saw when she did made her gasp. There stood Undyne above her, dressed as Mew Mew herself. The sunlight was streaming into the window, illuminating off of her scales causing a shimmer effect, and the pink frills and tassels of the outfit fluttered in the breeze made by the heater. “U-Undyne! W-what are y-y-you w-wearing!” Alphys managed to sputter out, her mouth hanging open.

“Fuahahah! What does it look like I’m doing! I’m _trying_ to seduce my girlfriend! And-“ Undyne said, leaning down very close to Alphys’ earhole, “-I think it’s working!” She sprung up and jumped off of the bed. “Hurry up and get dressed Alphys! We have a busy day today!” She yelled as she walked out of the room. Alphys just stared in shock for a few more moments, before finally shaking her head and climbing out of bed. She left the room, searching for Undyne, but couldn’t seem to find her anywhere. _She must have gone outside_ she thought as she stepped into the bathroom, towel in one hand and soap in the other. _I’m so glad I don’t have hair_ she thought as she turned on the faucet, shower starting up. The steam started to rise quickly as Alphys undressed.

“O-one of the p-perks of living I-In the city” She mumbled to herself, “There’s a-always hot w-water.” After she had finished rinsing, she turned off the faucet and started to dry her body, the towel occasionally catching on some of the scalier parts of her body. “Aaaahhhhh” she sighed to herself, feeling the softness of the premium towel shroud her. Undyne had gotten her these amazing towels for her birthday, and they were one of the best gifts she’d ever gotten. She opened the door, quickly scanning side to side, searching for Undyne, before quickly scuttling over to the spare room where they kept the clothes. Undyne had been pretty excited, and Alphys didn’t want to ruin her plans, but the Mew Mew outfit was EXTREMELEY embarrassing. So in an attempt to try and make anything Undyne would do less damaging to her ego, she decided to wear one of her nicest dresses. This one was actually the same one she had worn on her “date” with Frisk back in the underground. She headed back to the bathroom, planning on examining her face for any blemishes. The mirror was still covered in steam, and she reached towards it to wipe it away. As she did, she saw movement in the mirror. She turned around, horrified to see Undyne swinging down onto the balcony from their neighbor’s balcony above, ribbons gently fluttering down. “U-Undyne! What a-are you d-doing!”

“What, are you still embarrassed by the outfit” Undyne said with a grin.

“N-No Undyne! Please d-don’t do that a-anymore….. I-I know you’re s-strong, but please d-don’t do that. I don’t w-want you to get h-hurt…”

Undyne looked at her for a few seconds, expression unreadable. Finally, her face broke out into one of guilt. “I’m sorry, Alphys. I didn’t mean… I just wanted today to be cool, you know?”

Alphys looked at undyne’s forlorn face, suddenly felling guilty too. “I-I’m sorry I reacted like that. I j-just don’t know w-what I w-would do without y-you.” The two stood in silence for a few moments, before Undyne cleared her throat.

“Well, no point standing around, right? Let’s get going! I have some awesome stuff planned, all of it just for you!” Undyne walked over to Alphys, picked her up, and walked out the door with Alphys in her arms.

“U-Undyne, please, I can walk!” Alphys said, voice getting smaller and smaller as it faded down the hall.

They finally arrived on the ground floor, but not after all of their neighbors had seen a scantily clad, cosplaying Undyne carry her in a dress down 12 flights of stairs. Undyne placed her firmly on the ground, feet first. “U-um, Undyne?”

“Yeah Alphy?” she replied, looking out the glass front door into the street beyond, where several cars, taxis, and even a limo was parked.

“W-why didn’t we j-just take the elevator?” Alphys said, a quizzical look plastered onto her face.

Undyne’s head quickly turned towards her, her mouth open and finger raised as if to give a response- “I…” Her finger lowered, and she paused for a few more seconds. “W-WELL YOU SEE!” She suddenly shouted. “I, UH, HAD A BAD FEELING ABOUT IT!” Undyne stood there proudly, arms on her hips, confident that her lie about forgetting the building had an elevator had fooled Alphys.

“Uh-huh.” Alphys replied, not believing her cover up in the slightest. “N-next time, can we p-please not forget t-the elevator?”

Undynes face flushed a bit red in embarrassment, before she grabbed Alphys’ hand and quickly pulled her towards to the glass doors. “U-Undyne, please don’t tell me you d-dressed up like t-that and made ME d-dress up like t-that so you could t-try ‘car s-surfing’ again.”

“Alphys. Haven’t you scolded me enough on dangerous stuff today?” Undyne said, not turning her head towards Alphys.

“I-I’m s-s-s… N-no. No, I-I’m NOT s-sorry! Alphys suddenly shouted, pulling her hand away and stopping in the lobby. “Y-You think y-you’re invincible U-Undyne, a-and you act like y-you understand why I w-worry, and how much I d-do. But if you really did, you w-wouldn’t act so reckless! I can’t lose you U-Undyne, I’m not strong enough to make it on m-my own. I need you to b-be strong with me, but you can’t do that IF YOU”RE DEAD!”

Undyne stared ahead, outside into the mid-morning sun, not saying a word. Her hands which had been freely dangling by her side were now clenched tight into fists. Alphys couldn’t say for certain, but she swore she could see subtle movement on her face in the reflection of the glass.

“I-I want to s-say I’m sorry, b-but I w-won’t apologize for y-you b-being s-s-selfish.” Alphys managed to sputter out, looking away from Undyne. Undyne just continued to stare out the window, hand on the door handle.

“Let’s go, Alphys.” Undyne said quietly, pushing open the door and heading outside. She didn’t even look back as she headed towards the limousine.

Alphys didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know whether to go back to the apartment, or go with Undyne. _Oh man, I messed up big time didn’t I?_ She thought. _I should just go back. I’ve already ruined enough._ She turned back towards the elevator, but looked back in time to see Undyne looking at her before turning back around and continuing outside. She turned back around and started walking towards the elevator. _Why do I always do this_? She thought as she pressed the “Up” button. _I ruin everything I do, even when it’s other people doing things for me_. The elevator doors dinged open, and Alphys stepped forward. _Undyne probably won’t forgive me for that_. She felt the doors start to close, but then open back up. _I’ve done some gross stuff, but breaking this relationship... Wait, why isn’t the door closing?_ She turned around to see her tail sticking out of the elevator. _Can’t even get in the elevator right… someone should fix this for us monsters._ She started to move her tail back, before seeing Undyne stepping into the back of a limo. _A limo? Why is she getting in there? Oh…. I need to go with her. I need to take my own advice; I need to fix this!_ Alphys turned back around, and marched determined toward the outside. She pushed open the door, stepping out into the sun and blinking against the bright light. “As much as I love hanging inside, the sun feels so nice and warm.” Alphys mumbled to herself as she walked towards the large vehicle. She got to the limo and tried to peer inside, only to see that the windows were tinted. _Well, here goes nothing._ She opened the car door, and sidled into the large interior. Undyne sat across from her, looking to the side and out the window, essentially anywhere but at her. The cab started up, and after a few minutes of silence the human driver turned his head a bit and shouted into where they were sitting “Hey ladies! Seems a bit quiet back there. So why not tell me what you’re wearing those, uh, outfits for!”

A few moments of silence passed before Alphys cleared her throat and said “W-well, I don’t r-really know why. U-Undyne here made m-me dress up a-all fancy.”

“Ah, then tell me miss Undyne, what’s the occasion?”

Undyne began to blush furiously before mumbling out “It’s a secret, and I’d prefer not to talk about it.”

“Not a problem, old Gregory here- heh, that’s me- will get you to your destination lickity split!”

Undyne looked to be a bit less upset now, and was looking more at the ground then anything. _Well, here goes nothing._ Alphys thought. She quickly hoped seats and sat next to Undyne, grabbing her arm and wrapping herself around it. “Undyne, d-do you want t-to talk a-about it?”

Undyne said nothing, but relaxed her shoulders and leaned into Alphys a bit.

“I-I know it s-seems like I w-was a bit m-mean, but I meant i-it Undyne. W-we all make m-mistakes, but as l-long as you h-have people you l-love around you, y-you’ll be f-fine. You t-taught me that U-Undyne. So you h-have to understand w-why I’m so concerned a-about you.” Alphys looked up and for the first noticed what looked like tear tracks on her face.

“I know Alphys, and I’m so sorry. It’s just hard to admit when I’m wrong, especially when everyone is counting on you all the time. You have to be a hero for the people, you know?”

“Undyne, I-I know it m-must be hard, but you d-don’t need to feel t-that way anymore. Y-You’re not trying to free e-everyone anymore. You can m-make mistakes, but y-you can’t keep trying t-to be a hero. I need y-you Undyne, n-not a m-martyr. I l-love you, not s-some sort o-of legend.”

Something hit Alphys’ nose, and she looked up to see Undyne… _Crying._ Undyne started to cry louder, making gasping, sobbing noises as she collapsed into Alphys. ‘I’m so sorry Alphy. I’m so, so sorry. I kept trying to be the cool heroine, because I thought you loved me for that” Undyne said through sobs. “I didn’t know…. God, I was so _stupid_ Alphys. I kept doing all that stuff cuz I thought it would make me look better, but the whole time I was never thinking about how you would feel if something happened to me.”

Alphys started to slowly stroke the area where Undyne’s nose would be. “Shhhh, p-please don’t cry, y-you’re going to m-make me do it too. I-I never meant t-to hurt you. P-please stop c-crying, I-I forgive you.”

Undyne started to cry even louder, her whole body racked with sobs, gripping Alphys in a tight hug while her tears fell onto her back. Alphys started to cry too, returning the tight hug Undyne was giving her.

Gregory shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat, but kept driving as they stayed in the same position for a few minutes, tears slowly stopping and arms starting to relax. They started to pass by fancier and fancier restaurants, and Alphys moved her head from Undyne’s shoulder and turned it a bit to look out the windows. “U-Undyne?” She whispered as she was rubbing Undyne’s back, feeling the scales through the soft material of the outfit “Where… w-where are we g-going?”

Undyne moved her hand from Alphys back to her head, and started to rub while she said “Ssshhh…. It’s a secret Alphys. You’ll see when we get there.” She slowly started to pull away, extracting Alphys’ hand from her back with her free hand, but continued to rub her head.

They sat side by side, Undyne petting Alphys’ head and Alphys’ hand on her leg as they watched the fancy stores rush by through the window.

“U-Undyne, your make-up is a-a bit s-smudged.” Alphys said, reaching her hand up from Undyne’s leg to her face. “Here, l-let me f-fix it a bit f-for you…” She started to use the underside of her clawed hand to smear the make-up a bit more evenly. She continued to rub, becoming a bit transfixed by Undyne’s eye.

“Uh, Alphys?” Undyne said, a blush starting to creep out behind the make-up. “I think you fixed the make-up.” Alphys blushed deeply and quickly pulled her hand away.

“S-sorry, I j-just g-got a b-bit d-distracted.” Alphys mumbled as she wiped her hand on the seat.

“Fuahahaha!” Undyne broke out into laughter. “Come on Alphy, that was super cute! Even if it was a bit embarrassing.”

“Hehe, y-you’re one to t-talk about being e-embarrassing, m-miss I’m-cosplaying-to-a-fancy-part-of-town.”

“Hey! Don’t worry about it! If anyone makes fun of us, I’ll just beat them up!”

They both started to laugh as the limo slowed down, Gregory turning his head to talk to them. “Well, here we are girls! The place miss Undyne paid me to drive to! All ashore that’s going ashore!” He hopped out of the driver’s seat and quickly opened their door. “Welcome, to _maison de l'amour!_ ” he said with a flourish of his hand, gesturing to the impressive- and very fancy appearing- brick building in front of them.

“W-Woah! This place l-looks amazing! And a b-bit familiar. A-And expensive. U-Undyne, why a-are you s-spending so much o-on just a s-simple date?” Alphys said turning her head towards Undyne.

Undyne just grinned at her, grabbing her hand and dragging her forward. “Thanks Gregor!” She shouted, flipping what appeared to be a sack behind her towards Gregory.

“It’s Gregory miss!” He shouted to the receding couple as he examined the contents of the sack. “Why are there nothing but dollar coins in here?” He mumbled aloud.

Undyne slammed the door of the restaurant open, stepping inside with Alphys behind her. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be looking at them. They were quickly approached by one of the wait staff. “Ah, miss Undyne and miss Alphys, we’ve been expecting you. Pleases, follow me.” He turned away and started walking towards a side door. Undyne tried to drag Alphys along, but she wouldn’t budge.

“Alphy, come on! I’ve got a big surprise for you!” She said, trying to gently pull her along.

“U-Undyne…” Alphys squeaked out, shocked by the interior of the restaurant, the bright lights, and the feeling that people were staring at them- which, admittedly, a few people were. Alphys’ mouth gaped open, opening and closing slightly, her tail stuck straight out, and she wanted nothing more than to desperately scramble out of here.

Undyne put her hands over her eyes, being careful of her glasses, and gently and quietly said “ssshhh, don’t worry Alphys, no one is looking at you. I’m right here, no one is pointing, no one is staring…” She continued saying these things while leading her towards the door the wait staff had headed towards. “We’re almost there Alphys, you’re doing great. No one is going to laugh at you. No one is judging you. No one will even remember this. I’m right here.”

Alphys felt herself being guided into a chair, and squeezed her eyes closed. She felt a table in front of her. Strong, scaled hands guided her tail into the space between the back of the chair and the cushion, and gently stroked it before letting go. She felt the table jostle a bit a few moments later, and felt a slightly cold hand brush her face.

“Alphy, open your eyes. You’re safe now, I’m here. And I’ve got a surprise for you!” She heard Undyne say.

Alphys gently and slowly opened her eyes, and gasped aloud at what she saw. _It’s so… Pink_ was her first thought. Covering the room was streamers and balloons, confetti and decorations everywhere. Almost all of them were one shade of pink or another. _Wait a second…_ Alphys thought, quickly looking around. They were in a fairly small room, with their table at the center, and no other tables around. _Well, that’s a relief. No one in here to think I’m weird for that breakdown._ She continued looking around the room, realization coming to her. ”U-Undyne! This i-is just like t-that s-scene in M-Mew Mew K-Kissy Cutie! When s-she and her b-boyfriend go t-to the r-restaurant and he p-pr-“

Undyne burst out laughing. “Oh my god Alphy! That look on your face was amazing! I knew you loved that episode, so I figured it was perfect for today’s surprise!” She took a deep breath- “WAITERS! WE’RE READY!” she shouted, hands cupping around her mouth. Suddenly, from a side door burst out several waiters in full fancy attire, each carrying a tray of food which they promptly placed before them. “Here we are Alphy! A full course meal for just me and you!”

Alphys just stared in wonder and disbelief. “Undyne, y-you… You set a-all this u-up?”

Undyne looked at her with a proud grin. “Yep! Did all this just for you Alphy! Do you love it or what?”

“Undyne it’s… I-It’s amazing!”

“Fuahahah! Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s dig in!” Undyne lifted the lids, and began eating with as much grace as you’d expect from such a fierce warrior- Though, she did turn it down a bit for the date. The meal went fantastic, with them only occasionaly making small talk such as “Is this great or what?” and “O-oh, no t-thanks, I’m a-allergic” “Don’t worry Alphy, I made sure everything here meets your dietary and allergy standards!”

After the main course was done, Alphys wasn’t sure what she was most impressed by. _Is it the decorations? The outfit Undyne is wearing?_ She thought as waiters cleared away the trays and started to bring out the desserts. _Is it the food? The way she modeled this after the scene where Mew Mew’s boyfriend proposed to her? The limo over here?_ The waiters lifted the lids off the trays, revealing pink ice cream sundaes. Alphys let out a small gasp. “I-Ice cream? Undyne, I-I love ice c-cream!”

“Hehe, I know you nerd! You made me guard seaweed just so you could have it! Not that I minded of course. It was fun knowing that I was doing it for you.” Undyne said as she grabbed her spoon and grabbed a scoop of the pink ice cream topped with whipped cream and red sauce. “Look, it’s even pink to match the room and me!”

“W-wow, you r-really thought of e-everything, didn’t y-you Undyne?” Alphys said, grabbing a scoop of her own.

“Wait, Alphy! Give me your hand.” Undyne said, reaching out her free hand.

Alphys looked at her confused, before holding out her own free hand. “No, not that one! The other one!” She placed her hand on the table, and reached out the one holding her ice cream. “That’s better!” Undyne grabbed her dessert-laden hand, and reached out her own. “Open wide!” she said as she guided Alphys’ spoon into her own mouth, and put hers into Alphys’. Alphys giggled as she felt the spoon being fed into her mouth, the cold metal touching her tongue and the ice cream starting to soften against the roof of her mouth. _It’s a bit like kissing Undyne_. _Why IS her mouth always so cold?_ She wondered. _I don’t think I’ve ever had this flavor before._ Undyne removed her spoon from her mouth and Alphys did the same. Undyne smiled, pink cream melting between her teeth. Alphys snorted a little, a bit of the frozen treat dripping from her mouth. They both returned their spoons back to their own bowls, not bothering to wipe them off. They started to eat, with Undyne talking about where she got the outfit. “You know, I actually have been planning this for a few months. It all started when back in the fall I saw this outfit in the window of the comic store. I immediately thought, of you, and I went in and…… Then when I….. Spears everywhere!..... Bought this ring…..” Undyne’s voice began to fade in and out, and Alphys’ stomach started to feel like there were butterflies fluttering around in there. _Is it hot in here, or is it just me?_ Alphys thought. _It’s getting a bit stuffy in here, hard to breathe…_ “U-Undyne….?” Alphys slurred out. “W-what…. What kind o-of ice c-cream is t-this….?”

Undyne looked at her, a bit concerned. “Cherry. Why? Something wrong?”

“C-Cherry….” Alphys mumbled before falling onto the ground, face staring towards the ceiling and spoon still in her hand.

“Alphys? ALPHYS?!?” Undyne screamed as she rushed over to her side, knocking over her chair and flipping the table in an effort to stand up quickly. “Call an ambulance!” She shouted to the shocked looking wait staff, snapping them out of their stupor. “Alphys, ALPHYS! Whats wrong?!” Undyne shouted in Alphys’ face.

“A-Aller…gic t-to….. c-cherry…” She managed to sputter out, breaths coming in faster and shallower.

“Oh god Alphy, where’s your Epi-Pen?!?” Undyne yelled, tears starting to stream down her face.

“I-in… my…” Alphys’ eyes opened a bit, as if she was in surprise. “N-no.. left a-at home…. Dress… had… n-no po….c-ckets…”

“Oh god Alphy! This is my fault! If I hadn’t…” Undyne’s head shot up “NO! WAIT!” She started rummaging through the pockets of her dress, throwing out a few jangling sacks, some reicepts, and a ring box before finally pulling out a thin clear cylinder. “I HAVE ONE ALPHY! Stay real still, okay?!?” She attempted to rip the top off. She pulled at it with all her might, desperate to get it to Alphys. But in her desperation to open it, the top part of it broke off, bits of liquid flicking everywhere. “No….” Undyne whispered, staring in shock at the broken needle as Alphys’ breathing got more rapid and shallow, her body starting to tense up. She swore she could see flakes of her starting to fall off, turning to dust. “What have I done...” Undyne breathed, eyes glossing over, staring at nothing.

“U-undyne…” Alphys whispered between breaths.

“Yes, Alphys?” Undyne said half-heartedly, still not believing what was happening. She leaned closer to Alphys to hear her better.

Alphys slowly reached up a hand to touch her face. “N-not….your…fau..lt…” She said, hand grasping her cheek.

“No, Alphys, if I had paid better attention… I thought I knew all your allergies. I always memorized them when you said you were allergic! This wouldn’t be happening if I was smarter. If I was stronger…” Undyne babbled as she grasped Alphys’ hand against her cheek.

“N-no… che… rry… not… c-common…” She gasped out. “U-undyne… I… Lo…ve…. You….” Alphys whispered, her breathing starting to slow.

“Alphys… I love you too. Please don’t leave me Alphys. Please!” Tears were freely flowing down Undyne’s face, her mouth twisted into a grimace of pain. ALphys hand shifted a bit, then went limp, her breathing slowing even further. “No... NO! ALPHYS, DON’T DIE! I CAN’T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE! Please! Please. please…” Undyne repeated over and over staring into Alphys’ eyes…

 

 

 

 

She gripped Alphys’ hand tighter, and her eye flickered over to the broken syringe, still filled with fluid but with no way to depress it. “no… NO! I WON’T LET YOU DIE! I’LL SAVE YOU ALPHYS, NO MATTER THE COST! I’M DETERMINED TO SURVIVE WITH YOU!” She screamed out, gripping the pen tightly. She quickly moved down to Alphys’ thigh, and used the closest available object sharp enough to pierce her scales- Her teeth. She bit down into Alphys’ thigh, ripping outwards, dust flying from the wound. “Ok, now I need to get this in…” She mumbled, looking around for something, ANYTHING to help save her. _There’s only one thing that can save her_ Undyne thought _and that’s me!_

She quickly put the broken glass of the needle to her lips, cutting herself as the liquid entered her mouth. She almost threw up as the taste hit her, and the pain from her now bleeding lips added to it. She kept it in her mouth though, and bent over to the wound in Alphys’ thigh. She pressed her lips against the cut, and gently spit, attempting to guide the epinephrine into her love. _Oh god, I think I swallowed some_ Undyne thought as she used her slightly forked tongue to help direct the drugs. _Damn it, she needs that medicine!_

After a few moments, her mouth was emptied of the fluid, and the cut was starting to bleed a bit. “Alphys…” Undyne whispered as she moved closer to her head. “Alphys, please come back to me…”

She picked up Alphys’ limp body, and squeezed her in a tight embrace. “Please Alphys, please…” Tears streamed down her face, staining her outfit and Alphys’. After a minute of crying, Undyne felt movement coming from the shape in her arms. “Alphys…?”

Alphys opened her eyes.

She smiled up at Undyne, eyes filled with weariness. “I…I’m o-ok….” She croaked out, voice hoarse.

“O-oh god Alphy, I thought… I thought I lost you….” Undyne whispered, gripping Alphys and rubbing her back. “I… I didn’t mean for this to happen…”

They held each other in an embrace, neither letting go and both too tired to talk. After a few minutes, paramedics arrived on the scene, and tried to remove Alphys’ from Undyne’s arms. She refused to let go until Alphys managed to croak out “they h-have to do t-their job U-Undyne.” She reluctantly let her go, but followed the paramedics to the ambulance. They carried Alphys through the main portion of the restaurant, Undyne following closely behind. They garnered many stares, and for once Undyne was thankful that Alphys wasn’t fully aware yet. They opened the doors to the outside, where the wait staff were staring at the ambulances and emergency vehicles, and now that they were out here, them. They walked up to the back of an ambulance, where the doors opened. Out stepped a grizzled looking human, who helped the other paramedics lift Alphys onto a gurney. As they lifted the gurney into the ambulance, Undyne attempted to climb into the back along with the rest.

“Woah there missy” The grizzled human grumbled. “Paramedics only.” They said while holding up a hand to stop her.

“I’m going with her” Undyne said with a snarl, bearing her sharp teeth.

“Oh really? And what makes you think you have the right to do that?” They said, hands on their hips.

“She’s my wi- girlfriend. THAT’S what gives me the right. Now outta my way, punk” Undyne growled, pushing past the human.

“Ah!” they yelled as they fell to the ground.

“Chief!” one of the other paramedics yelled. “You alright?”

“I-I’m fine.” The apparent chief yelled. “Just scraped my hand a bit” They said while holding their hand, blood dripping from it. Undyne just glared at them as she sat down next to Alphys and promptly grabbed her hand. “You’re lucky I’m not having you arrested.” The chief spat at Undyne. “One more stunt like that and I’ll have you thrown out the back while we’re moving. Hell, I’m still debating on whether or not to press charges.”

Undyne just glowered at them. “I’m not leaving her side. I almost lost her TWICE today, I’m not about to let anything else happen.” Undyne said in a cold voice. The chief hoped into the back, sat across from Undyne, and let out a small chuckle.

“You know, I used to be a lot like you, miss…?”

“Undyne. Don’t forget the name.”

“Miss Undyne. Ah youth, when I still thought love meant something. It seems great at first, you start dating, you say you love each other… Then you start to get bored, or things keep you apart for a while, and the love starts to fade. You drift further and further apart, until you start getting mad at the smallest things…”

“No…” Undyne mumbled as the ambulance sirens turned on and they started to move.

“Oh yes. Your words don’t seem to have the same impact anymore, it feels like you’ve said the same thing over and over again. When they’re upset, it feels like nothing you can say will make them happy. There’s no more fun. You start talking less and less, and the worst part? You can feel it happening. You can feel yourself growing apart, and there’s only two ways it can end- Peacefully, or with a lot of yelling or hitting. It’s just how things work.” The chief said with a shrug and a small, sad smile.

“No. NO, You’re wrong! Alphys and I are strong enough to get through anything! We WILL make it work!” Undyne shouted, stiffening in her seat.

“Come on kid, you really think that? You think I wasn’t strong? I was probably twice as strong as you, and he still left me. Face it, the brightest loves burn out the fastest. He left me, just like he’ll leave you, no matter how much you try, no matter how strong you are, it WILL end. No matter what you say, it will just stop being enough. No matter how cute she acts, or how encouraging you are, your words won’t be enough. Face it kid, why should you even try?”

Undyne sat in silence, staring at the floor. She didn’t move for several minutes, and they sat there, the chief performing medical treatment on Alphys. After several more minutes of no sound but the ambulance siren blaring, Undyne noticed Alphys starting to stir.

“U…. Undyne?” She whispered, hand moving a bit as if reaching for something or someone.

“I’m right here Alphys, I’m right here.” She said reaching over to grab Alphys’ hand and look at her face, tears starting to well up again. “I-I’m so sorry Alphy. All I wanted to do was make today special, but all I did was ruin it. I made you worry, I yelled at you, I embarrassed you-“

“U-Undyne-“

“-I made you have an anxiety attack, and I almost KILLED you! I-“

“Undyne” Alphys repeated, more firmly this time.

“-And all because I wanted to make this proposal special! I even modeled it off of that scene! Now you’re hurt, and all because I-“

“Undyne!” Alphys nearly shouted, causing Undyne and the chief to jump. “I-It’s not your… F-Fault. You d-didn’t…. Know. A-and I can’t… S-Stay mad at y-you Undyne…” Alphys let out a small cough. “I l-love y-you….” She reached up her hand, and gently pulled Undyne’s face towards her. She lifted her head a bit, and placed her lips on hers. Undyne seemed to melt, relaxing into Alphys’ arms, tears flowing down her face, ruining the make-up once and for all. After many moments of them losing themselves in each other’s embrace, Alphys finally let go, head falling back onto the gurney. Undyne looked up for a moment, face flush and caught a glimpse of the chief smirking at them, shaking their head slightly. “It’ll end.” they seemed to be whispering. Undyne looked away, back to the face of her love, and blushed even brighter.

“S-So, what w-was… w-what was t-that you were s-saying about a p-proposal?”

“Hah, well, that’s what this whole date was about before I…” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, I got this amazing ring and-“ She was rummaging around in her pockets, until she suddenly stopped, a mix of horror and realization on her face. “OH MY GOD! I threw the ring out of my pockets trying to get the pen! I can’t believe this! I can’t even hold onto a ring! I ruined everything.” Her mouth twisted, as if she was about to let out a sob.

“U-Undyne you d-didn’t ruin a-anything! I-I don’t need a r-ring to know you love m-me. I j-just can’t b-believe you w-want to propose t-to ME of a-all people…”

“What are you talking about Alphy? I’M the one who doesn’t deserve to marry you! Look at what I did!”

“W-what you d-did, Undyne, i-Is try your best” Alphys croaked, wiping the tears from Undyne’s face. “ ‘H-How many times d-do I have t-to tell you. I-I love you A-AND your m-mistakes’. Y-You taught me t-that Undyne.”

“So… Are you saying yes?” She asked, a bit of hopefulness mixing into the sadness on her face.

“U-Undyne… Of c-course I w-will! I-I’ve been d-dreaming of t-this moment e-ever since I m-met you, l-looking over t-the Abyss. I-I don’t k-know if you k-know this Undyne, b-but I wasn’t p-planning on coming b-back from the g-garbage dump t-that day, but… T-Then you came a-along, a-and for t-the first time i-i-in a long t-time, someone listened. T-Thank you f-for staying.”

“Alphys… I promise I won’t leave you. EVER! I love you Alphys, and I care.”

“I-I promise I’ll n-never leave e-either.” She said, looking up at Undyne with a smile.

Undyne finally broke, and let out a huge sob, gripping Alphys tightly, tears streaming down her face. Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne, the breath being squeezed out of her, but in a comforting way as tears of her own started to form. She rubbed Undyne’s back and shakily whispered “Sssshhh, y-you’re safe n-now Undyne. D-don’t worry, I-I’m here…”

The chief looked at them, smirk still plastered on their face. _Hope they enjoy it while it lasts._

They remained in a tight embrace, tears streaming and sobs sounding out, mixing with the noise of the siren as they traveled towards the hospital, and their future together as Mrs. Undyne and Mrs. Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter, lots of stuff in it. I'm going to do a small half chapter depicting the wedding, but it will also be Mew Mew themed. And don't worry, it only gets sadder and funnier from here.


	4. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys does some science, Undyne is a nerd, they get a surprise and they both discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing

“It’s not your fault” they all said.

 

 

 

“Hey Alphy” Undyne said, walking into the living room and sitting down next to where Alphys was watching some sort of show about babies and parenthood. “Whatcha doing?”

Alphys looked over at Undyne, papers she was writing on shifting and a few falling off of the arm of the couch as Undyne’s sitting shook it. “J-Just working on some p-papers for my research th-thesis. Have to get those g-grants somehow.” She explained, reaching over the side of the couch to try and retrieve the fallen papers. She couldn’t reach them by just reaching her arm down and to the side, so she shifted slightly and leaned over, arms inches away as she tried to not fall over.

“Here, I gotcha.” Undyne chuckled a bit, grabbing Alphys by her scaled feet, being careful to avoid her claws.

“T-Thanks” Alphys said, voice muffled by the floor. She quickly scooped all the papers into a neat pile, and started to tap them against the carpeted floor to straighten them. “Y-You can pull me b-back up now.” Her claws gripped tightly to the papers, fearing Undyne might pull a little too hard.

“You know,” Undyne said, slowly pulling Alphys back onto the couch, tail sliding against her arm as she helped adjust it. “The view from back there was pretty nice.” Undyne said with a sly grin and a wink towards Alphys, who began to blush furiously.

“U-Undyne!” Alphys managed to stammer out.

Undyne just grinned at her. “What? I’m just telling the truth! ‘Making an observation’ as you would say.”

“O-Observations a-are always t-t-true facts tho-though!” Alphys stuttered, face becoming more and more red.

Undyne’s grin grew even wider. “Yeah, and the fact is you’ve got a sweet-“

Undyne was interrupted by a knock from the front door, and quickly jumped up to answer it. “You stay here and try to calm down a bit, Miss Tomato face.” Undyne said with a wink before turning back towards the door and shouting “COMING!”

“I-It’s ‘Misses Tomato f-face’ to you.” She mumbled, a smile spreading across her face and banishing the blush. She stood up and brushed her pink Mew Mew shirt off, destroying some of the wrinkles. _I hope this looks fine_ She thought. _If they ask about it, I’ll just say it was a wedding gift_ Which was technically true. Undyne had planned out the whole wedding, and it had been Mew Mew themed, so Alphys had gotten an appropriate gift from Papyrus, although he did add the word “Cool” across the whole front of it in bright, bedazzled lettering. Alphys smiled every time she looked at it. _These sweatpants should be fine right? It’s only 10:30 in the morning._ She glanced at the dark grey sweatpants, looking to make sure there were no stains. _With the way Undyne treats my clothes, you’d think they were keeping me imprisoned_ She thought letting out a small chuckle. Undyne was anything but gentle with her clothes, though she complained it was their fault for “Not being stronger!”. Alphys headed over to the door, making sure the tie in the sweatpants was tight. She stepped next to Undyne as she opened the greyish door to their apartment. There in the doorway stood a human deliverywoman, dressed in a brown outfit.

“Package for… Miss Alphys Alphys?” The deliverywoman said in a raspy voice, looking towards the monster couple standing in the doorway.

“Er, i-it’s just ‘Alphys’, s-sorry.” Alphys said, holding out her hands for the pen and clip board, claws wrapping around the plastic of the stylus, and making a distinct _tap_ sound as they hit the wooden clipboard.

The deliverywoman nodded “Don’t worry about it. The postal service simply requires two names, and no offense, but a lot of monsters only seem to have one.”

“N-Not a problem” Alphys said while signing, _scritch scratch_ noises coming from the pen and her scales sliding across the paper. “T-There wasn’t too mu-much of a need for s-second names in the U-Underground. There simply we-weren’t enough of us to w-warrant them.”

The deliverywoman stood there for a moment with a contemplative look on her face. “Huh. Interesting.” She said as Alphys started to hand back the documents, pen clipped onto the clipboard. “All finished? Great. I’ll leave the package in your knowledgeable hands then, Miss Alphys.”

“A-Actually, it’s M-Misses Alphys.” She said, a slight blush creeping across her face as she accepted the package and looked at Undyne, who stood there grinning at them both.

“Oh, are you two together then? It’s lovely to see such a cute monster couple as yourself living on your own. I heard it was pretty hard for monsters to make money after they escaped, and making money doesn’t leave a lot of time for romance.”

“Yeah, but we managed just fine!” Undyne said, jabbing her thumb into her chest with her left arm, and squeezing Alphys close to her with the over, skewing her glasses a bit.

“I can certainly see that. I’ll inform the postal service of the change, so we can avoid this confusion in the future. Have a wonderful day you two!” She said, turning away to continue about her business.

“Same to you!” Undyne shouted at the retreating figure before closing the door. “So, Alphys” Undyne said, turning to face the small yellow monster still being squeezed to her- though, she didn’t seem to mind. “What’s in the package?”

“J-Just some more stuff for m-my research thesis” She said, starting to extract herself from Undyne’s side. “I sh-should probably get s-started on it.” She headed back to the couch to retrieve her papers, Undyne trailing behind.

“Do you want any help with it?” Undyne said, grabbing up a few of the papers and pencils strewn around the floor.

“why wo-would you want to h-help me?” Alphys questioned, a curious look on her face as she and Undyne carried the papers and the package to the unused bedroom, which had now been converted into a sort of study, with a very short desk inside.

“Well, why not? You’re always working on something interesting, and it gives me more time to spend with you, you cute little nerd.” Undyne opened the door to the bedroom, and carefully placed the package next to the desk while Alphys placed the papers onto the desk itself.

“hhhmmmmmm” Alphys hummed, taking a seat in the small, pink office chair Undyne had gotten her. She was pretty sure it was meant for children to play pretend with, but Undyne always got this look on her face when she sat in it, so she continued to use it. “Well, I suppose…”

“YES! Thank you Alphys!” Undyne said, lifting Alphys- and the chair- above her head, Alphys’ head spikes brushing against the celing,

“A-AH! Undyne! Put m-me down!” Alphys squeaked out, a terrified look on her face as she held on for dear life, tail sticking straight out through the space between the cushion and the bck.

“Hehe, whoops, sorry, I just got excited.” Undyne apologized, gently putting Alphys and her chair down, carefully moving her tail so it didn’t get caught underneath the wheels of the chair.

Alphys sat there for a few moments, catching her breath as her claws slowly loosened their grip on the arm of the chair and her tail started to loosen. “I-It’s fine. I should b-be used t-to that kind of t-thing by n-now.”

“Nah, I should try and be more careful of you. I know you don’t like that very much.” Undyne said, a look of slight guilt crossing her face.

“N-No, don’t worry about i-it. I just…” Alphys trailed off, and they sat there in silence for a few moments until Undyne cleared her throat.

“So, Alphys, can I help you with your science-thing now?” She asked with a slightly forced smile.

“O-Oh! Well, about that” Alphys said, perking up. “T-There’s actually not mu-much you can help m-me with at th-the moment.”

“Aww, ok…” Undyne said, shoulders slumping as she turned to leave the room.

“W-Wait! Undyne!” Alphys called out, causing Undyne to pause in the doorway. “Y-You can’t help m-me now, b-but if you c-come back later, I-I’ll have something fo-for you to do.”

A giant grin spread across Undyne’s face.  “Alright! I’ll be back soon! Good luck!” She said, clapping her hands before slamming the door excitedly, leaving Alphys alone in the room with her papers, and the mysterious box.

Not ten minutes later, Alphys heard a knock on the door and a voice coming through it. “Alphys? Can I help now?”

“N-No, not yet U-Undyne.” Alphys said, setting down her pencil and reading over her own calculations.

“Oh, ok! I’ll be back soon!”

This continued in a similar manner for the rest of the day, Undyne knocking on the door asking if she can help yet, and Alphys turning her away. Finally, a few hours before it was time for bed and the sun had just set, Undyne knocked on the door and asked again, eliciting the same response from Alphys as she had gotten before. As she was about to leave she turned back to the wooden door and said “Hey, Alphys, is there any way to make this go faster?”

“U-Uh, not that I ca-can think of.” Came Alphys’ voice from behind the door, slightly muffled.

“Well, I’ve barely talked to you all day, so can we chat while you work?” Undyne asked, letting a bit of desperation to slide into her voice.

“W-Well, if you want I-I suppose…”

“Great! Well, what do you want to talk about?”

There was silence for a few moments before Alphys’ voice came again from behind the door, so quiet Undyne could barely hear it. “Undyne, d-do you ever th-think about our future?”

Undyne thought of this for a few moments, remembering what the chief had said a few months ago on their car ride to the hospital. “Yes…” She said, trying to make her voice carry through the door. “I do, all the time.”

“W-Well, a few months b-back, a few weeks af-after the wedding, I-I was reading a-about how sometimes r-relationships fall apart, r-right? So, I thought o-of ways to make r-relationships last longer. A-And that’s what m-my research is o-on.” Said Alphys rapidly, voice only slightly muffled by the door.

“Oh cool! So you’re researching ways for relationships to stay strong? That’s super cool!” Undyne said with a nervous laugh, hoping that what Alphys was researching would put her mind at ease about the chief’s words. “So, what exactly are the details?”

There were several minutes of silence, and Undyne started to grow more and more impatient until she eventually stood up with a heavy sigh, and started to move away. “U-Undyne?” Came a voice from behind the door, so quiet Undyne could barely hear her.

“Yeah Alphys?” Undyne said, quickly pressing her face against the door in an effort to hear her better.

“You know h-how only certain monster c-couples can have children?” Came her voice again, a bit louder this time.

“Yeah, you mean like Asgore and Toriel?” Alphys asked, face still smooshed against the door muffling her words a bit.

“W-Well, yes, but they’re b-boss monsters, and they only _a-age_ if they have kids. Wh-what I meant was a-actually being able t-to have kids.” She said, voice picking up speed a bit.

_I didn’t really say anything about aging_ Undyne thought _but I guess she’s trying to get to the actual thing she wants to talk about without it seeming weird. What a nerd, she should just say it!_ “Oh, yeah, what about it?”

“W-Well, most monsters c-can have kids, except for a-a certain few.”

“Yeah, like non-corporeal monsters right? Mettaton and Napstablook and others like them?” Undyne asked excitedly, genuinely interested in where Alphys was going.

“W-Well, yes, b-but there’s another group o-of monster couples- a-and human couples- t-that can’t…” Alphys said, voice petering off near the end.

“Really? That’s super interesting! What kind of couples ca-“ Realization hit Undyne like a spear to the face. “oh. OH.”

“Y-yeah.”

“So, you mean…. Couples like us?” Undyne sputtered out, not wanting to hurt Alphys’ feelings in any way.

“Y-Yes” Alphys replied. Undyne could practically _hear_ the blush in Alphys’ voice.

“So does that mean your research is on-“

“Y-Yes! Yes i-it is!” Alphys said, cutting off Undyne. “S-So, I was w-wondering how y-you w-would f-f-feel…”

“Alphys, yes! Of course! I mean, I’ve never even thought of it before, but if you’ve found a way, I’d love too! It would be so exciting! Just imagine it- Our kid learning to walk, talk, and throw spears! It’d be amazing!” Undyne yelled out at a rapid pace.

Undyne could hear rustling in the room and pressed her whole body to the door and her face even closer to hear better. Suddenly, the door was pulled open, and Undyne fell forward into a surprised looking Alphys, who stood there in the same clothes as this morning. Undyne managed to snap out of her surprise moments before she hit the ground, and scooped Alphys into a tight hug, twisting so she landed on her back, Alphys lying on top of her. Alphys quickly wriggled into a better position, still lying on top of Undyne with her hands supporting her, pressed against the floor on either side of Undyne’s head. _Wow, my life really is an anime._ Alphys thought, staring at Undyne’s face, blush creeping across it. Undyne stared back up at her, resting in that position for several seconds until Undyne broke out into a grin.

“Geez Alphys, when you said you wanted to have a kid with me I didn’t think we’d be starting so soon.” Undyne stated with a huge grin on her face, rubbing one hand on Alphys’ back, and using the other to stroke the base of her tail which rested near Undyne’s thigh.

“U-UNDYNE!” Alphys yelped, moving her tail away and quickly standing up. “T-That is n-not a-a-appropriate!”

Undyne let out a laugh, remaining on the floor while moving her hands behind her head. _Great view of her flustered face form down here_ She thought before opening her mouth to speak. “Heh, why not? We’re married now Alphys! And we’re alone! When _is_ It appropriate to get a bit ‘freaky’ with my wife?” Undyne teased, grin growing wider and wider.

“W-Well, I guess i-it’s fine. B-but not r-right now! I-I finally have a way f-for you to h-help me.” Alphys admitted, walking over to a strange looking machine. It was shaped a bit like a jukebox, but with a lot more wires, tubes, and places to insert things.

“Really!?” Undyne squealed out, doing a flip to stand up in one fluid motion. “Oh my god Alphys, I’m so excited! How do we do this?” She moved quickly over to the machine where Alphys was waiting.

“W-Well, this will b-be pretty s-simple.” Alphys said, reaching over and grabbing a long, thin stick with cotton swabs on each end.

“Huh. So you’re saying making babies is easy for you?” Undyne said with a wink, nudging Alphys a bit.

“Ha-ha.” Alphys said, red creeping up a bit behind her yellow scales. “N-No, not the m-making part. I-I’ve spent the last f-few months on that-”

“We both have.” Undyne mumbled under her breath, smirk growing ever wider.

“-and n-now all we need to d-do is give th-the machine here the n-necessary deoxyribonucleic acid strands t-to have it get s-started on combining them a-and changing it into t-the necessary information and p-proteins required f-for carrying a-and conceiving offspring.” Alphys said quickly, the norm for her whenever she spoke about stuff that interested her.

“Wow. I didn’t understand HALF of what you said, but I’m excited anyway!” Undyne exclaimed, hunching over a bit, hands as fists by her side and shaking slightly in excitement.

“W-Well, it means w-we’ll need DNA from the two o-of us.” Alphys explained, twirling the cotton ladled stick in her fingers the same way she did with a pencil every time she sketched something out.

“Heh, well, don’t worry about hurting me! I’m tough! I’m just worried about how we’ll get your DNA. I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you hurting yourself.” Undyne told her, a look of concern spreading across her face and dampening her smile.

“W-Well, don’t worry. T-The process is very s-simple and painless, t-though I imagine i-it will be u-uncomfortable.” She replied, straightening the tool to point towards Undyne. “N-Now, open w-wide!”

Undyne’s grin grew massive, as though it were reaching her fins which were now fluttering with excitement. “Yes, mistress.” She said with a wink before getting on her knees so she was eye level with Alphys. She then proceeded to open her mouth, revealing a set of jagged, sharp teeth, a long, thin, raspy looking tongue, and an inside that was shockingly pink (though still with a major blue overtone) compared to the rest of her face.

“N-Now, hold s-still. I need t-to rub this a-against the b-back of your throat f-for the correct p-proteins.” Alphys said, hand shaking in nervousness as she guided the cotton beyond the rows of teeth.

“Uhhay” Came the response from Undyne, who was doing her best to remain still despite her excitement.

The cotton finally hit the back of Undyne’s throat, and Alphys quickly swabbed against it, eliciting a gag from Undyne. “G-Got it!” Alphys said triumphantly, holding up the saliva ridden stick. Undyne let out a few coughs before Alphys said to her “O-Ok, I hope y-you were paying a-attention, because I-I need you to do the s-same thing to me, u-using the other side.” She handed the stick over to Undyne before opening her own mouth, showing of her small, rounded teeth, pinkish-yellow mouth, and tongue that was way too big for her mouth. _Man, seeing that thing all the way out down to her waist… it’s definitely exciting to watch._ Undyne thought with a grin, accepting the swab from Alphys.

“You know Alphys,” Undyne said, guiding the unused end towards Alphys’ throat. “If you wanted to swap spit, there are easier ways of doing it.” Alphys let out a small chuckle, face flushing again, before Undyne quickly swabbed the back of her throat. “Alright doc, looks like we’re done!” Undyne said, holding the used device out to Alphys, who was still coughing.

“T-Thanks.” Alphys said between coughs.

“Hey, why did we have to use the same one anyway? Couldn’t we have just used two?” Undyne asked.

“W-Well, we could h-have, but the machine c-can process it faster i-if the DNA and p-proteins are on the s-same entity.” She explained as she put the swab onto a tray and pushed it into a slot on the machine.

“Huh. Well, what happens now?” Undyne asked.

“W-Well, now we wait for the machine to finish.”

“Alright, but it better not take too long!” Undyne said with exaggerated annoyance. “Hey, you said ‘conceive’ earlier, right Alphys?”

“R-Right.” Alphys said, a bit of a blush forming.

“So does that mean-“

“YES!” Alphys yelped, cutting Undyne off. “Y-Yes it does!”

Undyne grinned at her. “Fuahaha! You get flustered so easily babe! It’s adorable.” Alphys’ blush grew even brighter. “But you also said ‘carry’, right? So it doesn’t just make like an egg?”

“N-No, the egg m-making part is u-up to my b-body.” Alphys explained, face the color of an apple at this point.

“Cool! So then we- Wait, you said ‘your’ body? Does that mean you’re going to carry it?” Undyne said, a look of concern on her face. “I can do it too, if you’d like.”

“N-No, this is something I-I want to d-do. A-and besides, I d-don’t want to ruin y-your amazing f-figure.” Alphys said with an attempt at a wink.

Undyne looked confused for a second, before bursting out into laughter. “Ha! Nice one Alphy!” Undyne said with a grin, slapping Alphys on the back. “But seriously, are you sure you want to do it?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m sure. I w-want to do s-something good, s-something that brings l-life, instead o-of taking it a-away.” Alphys said with a forlorn look in her eyes.

“Aw, Alphy, don’t even worry about.” Undyne said, leaning down to envelop her in a hug. “I’m sure you’ll do great!”

“Hehe, t-thanks Undyne.” Alphys said, returning the hug. They remained in an embrace for several moments, the machine quietly humming. They eventually let go, and Undyne looked questioningly at the machine.

“So… How long is this going to take? You know I’m impatient!” Undyne said in mock anger, teasing Alphys.

“W-Well, t-this is really just a-a test run. N-Normally I’d test this k-kind of thing on a lab animal, s-such as a rat, b-but I figured if you w-were okay with it I-I would try and see if, y-you know… I-It would work f-for us.” Alphys said, a small smile on her face and a slight blush creeping up her neck.

“You’re saying it might not even work?” Undyne said, a crestfallen look covering her face.

“N-No! I-I’m sure it w-will work! M-My calculations were ve-very thorough.” Alphys explained, gently patting Undyne’s arm in an attempt to calm her down.

“Alright… Well, if you say it will work I trust you! You’re smart Alphys, and you poured your passion into this! I have complete faith in you!” Undyne said encouragingly, a gentle smile banishing the crestfallen expression. “So, since this _is_ going to work, how long until it’s ready?”

“W-Well, it’s a v-very complicated process, so It’ll take a-a few hours at le-least.”

“Oh, that stinks.” Undyne complained, then realized what she said “N-Not that your machine sucks or you did a bad job! It’s wonderful Alphys! I can’t imagine anything better tha-“ Undyne was shushed by Alphys’ scaled yellow claw pressing against her lips, Alphys stretching as far as she could reach to accomplish this.

“S-Stop talking Undyne.” Alphys said with a wide smile. “I-I know what you m-meant. Be-Besides, it’s even l-longer when you use two s-swabs, just be thankful i-it’ll be done by mo-morning.”

“Morning you say?” Undyne said, a look of realization and giddiness crossing her face. “You know what that means!”

“W-What?” Alphys asked, slight terror crossing her face.

“Bedtime!” Undyne shouted excitedly, grabbing Alphys and cradling her in her arms as she ran to the bedroom before jumping into the bed, knocking several anime figurines off of the headboard.

“U-Undyne!” Alphys gasped out, finally extracting her head from Undyne’s chest. “I-I still need t-to change my c-clothes! I-I’ve been in t-this all day!”

“Fuahaha! Too bad you nerd!” Undyne said, squeezing her even tighter to her body. “If you want to change, you’ll just have to take them off!” She grinned at the now blushing Alphys.

“N-No Undyne! Not t-tonight! A-at least l-leat me take off my l-lab coat.” Alphys squeaked out. Undyne loosened her grip slightly, and Alphys started to remove her coat as best she could in Undyne’s arms.

“Hehe, yeah, I guess you’re right. After all…” She grabbed Alphys’ coat from her and threw it at the light switch, plunging them into darkness. “Our kid’s in the next room over. We wouldn’t want to wake them.”

“’W-We?’ I th-think you mean ‘y-you’.” Alphys replied with a grin and a blush, nudging her tail into Undyne’s side.

“Hey! I’m ten times quieter than you, yipping the whole time.” She jabbed Alphys in the rib cage, eliciting a giggle from the small yellow lizard. “And quit it with the tail! I thought you said not tonight!”

They both lay there smiling like idiots and holding each other, until Alphys remove her glasses and hands them to Undyne. “C-Can you put th-theses on the nightstand? I-I don’t want you s-smashing them in my s-sleep.”

“Sure thing babe.” Undyne said, rolling over to place the lenses on the table. As she turned back, Alphys snout lightly brushed where her nose would be, leaving them facing each other.

Alphys grinned at Undyne, her eyes not really focusing on anything. “H-Hi.”

“Uh, hey Alphy. A bit close, aren’t we?“ Undyne asked with a nervous grin.

“O-Oh, this? C-completely an accident. You k-know I can’t see w-without my glasses.” Alphys said, a grin spreading across her face as she maneuvered her tail to wrap around Undyne’s waist, about a foot above where her own feet lay.

“Uh-huh. And the tail?” Undyne said, a smug look crossing her face.

“W-Would you believe t-that was an accident t-too?” Alphys’ grin grew even wider, exposing her small rounded teeth, a bit of tongue sticking out.

“Come here you.” Undyne said, a smile of her own spreading out. She gripped alphys in a tight hug, rubbing her nose sensors against Alphys’ snootle. Alphys then moved her head to nuzzle her snout into Undyne’s neck, and Undyne maneuvered her arm under Alphys’ neck, supporting her head. After several minutes of resting in this position, Alphys finally spoke.

“A-Are you still a-awake?” She whispered, hot breath flowing over Undyne’s neck.

“Yeah, you?” Undyne whispered back, keeping her eyes closed and letting her chin rest on Alphys’ head as she played with her quills.

“O-Of course.” Alphys whispered. “Can I-I ask you a que-question Undyne?”

“You know you can ask me anything.” Undyne mumbled quietly.

“D-Do… Do you think I-I’ll make a good p-parent?”

“Alphys, of course. Why wouldn’t you?”

Alphys let out a sigh. “It’s j-just… I-I don’t know. I’m n-not exactly, y-you know… Great.”

Undyne gripped one of Alphys’ quills and whispered “Alphys, you’re amazing, you’ll be a great parent.”

“B-But I don’t th-think I’ll be. I m-mess up all the t-time, and I’m n-nervous about this w-whole thing.” Alphys whispered quietly, sounding like she was close to tears.

“Alphy, that just means you’ll be a _great_ parent. You can make mistakes, and we’ll teach them it’s okay to do so. If I’m being honest, I’m nervous too. I’ve never raised a kid before. What if I can’t be there for them when it counts? I’m not exactly the most eloquent of speakers. I’m no good at being delicate.” Undyne whispered back.

“U-Undyne, it’s going t-to be fine. I’ll be t-there for the more delicate m-moments. Y-You’re the s-strongest person I k-know, y-you’ll do great.”

Undyne smiled slightly. “Heh. Tell you what Alphy, I’ll be there for the moments they need us to be strong, and you be there for when they need us to be soft. And we’ll be there together for everything in-between. Does that sound good?”

Alphys sighed, and Undyne could feel her relax in her arms. “Y-Yeah, that sounds g-good. Thank y-you Undyne.” Alphys mumbled, voice becoming heavy with sleep. “I-I love you…” She mumbled out before drifting off to sleep.

A soft smile alighted itself on Undyne’s lips. “I love you too.” She whispered, holding her closer as she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Undyne slowly drifted back into consciousness, becoming aware of her body as she tried to think. _Uuugghhh. What’s happening to my fins?_ Undyne felt her fins being manipulated, what felt like scaled hands slowly rubbing them, tugging on them slightly and pulling them down, releasing them to flap up against her head. She heard a snort. _This feels kinda… Nice._ Undyne thought, body relaxing as a small smile spread across her face. The scaled hands continued to play with her fins, fingers feeling the membranes and claws lightly scratching her rays. The hands pulled them away from Undyne’s head, toward them, and released, causing them to wiggle against the pillow. Another giggle came, and Undyne let out a sigh, finally becoming fully conscious. “O-Oh, you’re awake.” Undyne heard Alphys’ voice. “S-Sorry, I didn’t m-mean to wake y-you.” Undyne opened her eyes, and came face to face with Alphys, hands still on her fins.

“Heh, nah, you didn’t wake me.” Undyne said, giving Alphys a reassuring smile.

“O-Oh, good. I just w-woke up so early, be-because I’m so e-excited. Today’s the b-big day!” Alphys said, nearly shaking in excitement as she sat on Undyne’s chest, the weight very comforting.

“Yeah, you up early? That _is_ a big day.” Undyne said, smirking at Alphys. Alphys crossed her arms and pouted a bit. “Aw come on Alphys. I should be the one pouting; you were grabbing all over my fins!”

Alphys’ face fell a bit “Oh, s-sorry. I-I didn’t know y-you wouldn’t like i-it. I should’ve a-asked.”

“No! That’s not what I meant! I was just teasing you a bit.” Undyne said quickly, waving her hands in front of her.

“I-It’s okay, I-I won’t do it a-again. I was j-just a bit excited, a-and it was r-really funny to s-see them flop l-like that.” Alphys apologized, laughing a bit near the end at the memory of the shaking fins.

“Hehe, was it really that funny?” Undyne said, shaking her fins as best she could without using her hands, causing a bout of laughter from Alphys, the small lizard falling over backwards laughing. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Undyne said, laughing at the site of Alphys.

After their laughter had subsided, Alphys sat back up on Undyne’s chest and smiled a bit. “A-Are you sure i-it’s okay if I p-play with your f-fins?”

“Fuahah! Of course it is! I play with your quills all the time, don’t I? And besides-“ Undyne suddenly shot up, bringing her mouth inches within Alphys’. “-It felt kinda good.” She whispered before giving Alphys a peck on the lips. Alphys squealed a bit until Undyne grabbed her in a huge hug. “Alright, enough goofing around you nerd! Let’s go check the machine!” Undyne yelled before doing a front flip out of bed, Alphys squeaking in fear and excitement.

“AH!” Alphys shouted at as Undyne stumbled on the landing before righting herself.

“Haha! Don’t worry babe, I’m going to be strong, remember?” Undyne said with a grin as she sprinted towards the next room over.

“S-Strong does not equal ba-balanced!” Alphys shouted happily, clinging tightly to Undyne’s neck.

Undyne kicked open the door, the vibrations sending the papers on the desk flying everywhere. “Alright, let’s get to work!” Undyne yelled as she placed Alphys none too gently in the chair, sending it spinning around with her on it.

“W-Woah Undyne, c-calm down!” Alphys shouted, trying to stop herself from spinning.

“I can’t be calm Alphys! We’re going to have a kid!” Undyne shouted, grabbing Alphys’ chair to stop the spinning. Alphys looked queasy for a moment, then nearly fell out of the chair as the world started to spin.

“Urk… Oh, m-my head…” Alphys said as she tried to recover. “W-We’re still going to h-have to wait. I’m ju-just pretty sure th-the machine did w-work is all.” Alphys tried to explain to the shaking Undyne.

“Well, did it?!” Undyne asked loudly as she wheeled Alphys’ chair over to the machine

“Heh, y-you may not have the me-memory of a fish, b-but you certainly have t-the patience of one.” Alphys teased as she pressed some buttons on the machine and read the readout that emerged from a slot in the side. “M-hm, mmm-hmmm…” She hummed, poring over the results. “W-Well, Undyne, I-I’ve got some n-news.”

“Yeah?! What’s the answer!? Tell me, tell me!” Undyne was jumping up and down at this point, shaking in excitement.

“I-It looks like I-I’m going to get that gr-grant after all!” Alphys shouted happily.

Undyne stood there silently for a moment, staring at Alphys, until she broke out into the happiest face Alphys had ever seen. “eeeee!” Undyne squealed out, gripping Alphys and spinning her around, letting out a squeal of her own. After several minutes of a tight embrace, Undyne finally put Aplhys down. “I can’t believe this Alphys! This is going to be amazing!” Undyne got a look of confusion on her face, mixing in with her smile. “Speaking of… How long will this take?”

“Heh, d-don’t worry too mu-much. I’ve been doing some re-research, and i-it looks like it w-will take about four to six seven day cycles of development, at which time gestation will be c-complete.” Alphys explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Of course.” Undyne said, nodding furiously. “Er… what does that mean exactly?” Undyne asked, a bashful smile on her face.

Alphys snickered a bit. “It _means_ that I’ll be…” Alphys let out a small cough, obviously embarrassed by the subject. “ _Carrying_ an egg for about six weeks at most.” Alphys rubbed the back of her head with her claw, apparently uncomfortable.

“Aw come on Alphy, don’t act that way! Pregnancy is a natural thing, nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess y-you’re right…”

“Fuahahah! Of course I’m right!” Undyne said, standing with her hand on her hips proudly. “So only a month and a half, huh? Our kid’s a fast grower! Taking after me already.”

“W-Well, that’s just the time i-it takes the e-egg to, um…” She looked uncomfortably at the floor, wringing her hands.

“Grow. Let’s go with grow, save you any embarrassment, okay? Sound good to you?” Undyne asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

Alphys cleared her throat “Y-Yeah, grow. That works. Th-Then we’ll have to w-wait about 3 months f-for it t-to… well, h-hatch.” Alphys looked up at Undyne, searching for a reaction. “Y-You know, we don’t ha-have to do this. I Kn-Know it works, and I have t-the data necessary to p-perform an actual t-test on a rat to get the l-last datum point I need. We d-don’t actually have to g-go through with this.”

“Alphy, are you okay?” Undyne asked, leaning down onto one knee so she was eye level with Alphys. “You know I want to do this, but if you don’t want to, I won’t pressure you.” She grabbed Alphys’ hand gently. “I care about you, and we don’t need a kid to keep us going.” The chief’s words echoed in her mind, even as she said this. _“No matter how strong you are, it WILL end.”_ _What if I’m lying to Alphys right now? What if I really am too weak to keep this going without a kid?_ All these thoughts circled around in Undyne’s mind as she gently rubbed Alphys’ hand with her own.

Alphys started to talk at a rapid pace “N-No, it’s not that. I j-just don’t want you to think I-I’m weird for wanting to d-do this too. A-And I’ll be all weird d-during the gestation, and I-“ Undyne silenced her by holding her other hand to her mouth.

“Oh Alphy…” Undyne said quietly. “You know I want this too. And I won’t think you’re weird. We’ve been together for over a year now, and we’re married for God’s sake! If I thought you were weird I would’ve said it a long time ago. You’re not going to act weird, you’re going to act like you- just a pregnant you.” Undyne said with a kind smile. “So come on. No looking back! Full steam ahead!” she said loudly, releasing her hand from Alphys’ lips and dropping her other. She rose to her full height and looked at Alphys expectantly. “Sooo…. What do we do now?”

“W-Well, we, um, n-need to give the p-proteins and DNA a-a place to g-grow…” Alphys said, blush spreading furiously across her face.

“Oh. OH. OOOOHHHH.” Undyne said, realization washing over her. “So does that mean we need to…”

“Y-Yes.” Alphys squeaked out.

Undyne looked at her, then grinned sultrily. “Well then Alphy.” She said, leaning down yet again to whisper into her ear. “I guess we better get started.” She quickly straightened up and grabbed Alphys under one arm, and the machine in the other before shouting “Back to the bedroom!” and beginning a brisk pace.

“U-Undyne, w-wait!” Alphys shouted as Undyne kicked the door closed behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

Four months later…

 

 

 

 

 

Undyne and Alphys lay there side by side, facing the almost pure white egg. They had fashioned a nest of blankets, pillows, and other warm and protective objects. Alphys thought it was a bit much, but Undyne wouldn’t let anything happen to their baby! They both lay there, staring at it. The silence hung over them for nearly 15 minutes, the midmorning sun beating down on them and the egg as the clock struck eleven. They watched the egg, hoping for a glimpse of movement. The bright sunlight shined through the egg, giving the shell an almost translucent property, and if they strained their eyes they could barely make out a sort of shape inside it. the egg was about a foot tall, though they hadn’t actually measured, it was about one-fourth of Alphys’ height and one-sixth of Undyne’s. It was both their days off, and they were too excited to do anything else. The only sounds that could be heard were the ticking of the clock, the slight chirping of the birds, and Undyne occasionally asking “Do you think it will hatch soon?” to which Alphys would reply several variations of “I-It should.” Finally, after a long time waiting Alphys spoke. “H-Here, I have an i-idea to pass the t-time.” She said, slowly standing up and wandering over to the office/dressing room. She returned a minute later with two notebooks, and several pencils. “L-Let’s draw what we t-think it will look l-like.” She suggested, lying back down next to Undyne and giving her a notebook and some of the styluses.

“That’s a really good idea Al.” Undyne said, accepting the notebook and some pencils. They both opened their books to an empty page, and stared at the egg for a bit longer before putting the utensils to paper. The gentle sound of _scritch scratch_ filled the room as the two scaled parents sketched and attempted to bring their vision of the future child to life. The noise was only interrupted by the occasional lead snap, sounds of erasure, the gentle sound of scales against paper as they rubbed the pads, an expletive now and again in frustration at their creations, Undyne asking once to “Trade my point seven lead mechanical pencil for your point five?” and once again “Can I borrow your pen for a bit?” and Alphys asking Undyne “Do you need some help with your line work?” and “Can I see that wooden pencil?”. After about half of an hour, Undyne finally put down her paper and looked over at Alphys, who appeared to be putting on the finishing touches. She looked over her own work for a few minutes until Alphys finally finished. “All done babe?” Undyne asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Alphys responded, wiping lead off onto her shirt.

“Great! Should we demonstrate now?” Undyne asked, clutching her drawing excitedly. The corners were getting crinkled.

“Y-Yeah, but mine’s not v-very good. I d-didn’t have my favorite pencil, a-and it’s hard to draw from this a-angle…” Alphys continued to list off reasons as Undyne switched their papers. Undyne looked at Alphys’ creation, and was surprised to see such amazing lines. The drawing appeared to be of a very small, frail looking child, pigtails in its hair held together by fish clips, and wearing a flowery looking dress. It had small hands, but with long fingers, and the arms nearly reached its waist. It appeared to be a little more round in the mid-section, with thicker thighs. A small tail protruded from behind it, fins on its side, matching the very small ones on its longer neck. Scales covered the exposed parts of the body, even the daintly looking, pointed feet, but Undyne couldn’t tell the color because Alphys had spent most of her time doing the line work it appeared. The figure looked very neat, and the lines were in good places, making it look very realistic.

“Wow Alphys. This looks really good! I didn’t even know you were this great an artist. How did you do those dress folds? And how do the scales look so realistic?” Undyne asked, excited by her drawing.

“I-It’s just a lot of practice I-I suppose. I c-could try and teach you s-sometime.” Alphys said, doing her own examination of Undyne’s drawing. It looked like Undyne had spent most of her time on colors and shading, because there was very little line work, some of the proportions looked out of proportion, and the perspective was very strange in some places. But the coloring and detail seemed to make up for all that. The first thing she noticed was how _green_ it looked, the soft looking skin of the child showing no signs of scales. The tall figure looked very lean, even for a child, and Undyne had given it a spear to hold in its left hand, the other large, short fingered hand on its hip. The arms appeared to be short, although that could just be Undyne’s perspective. Wide broad shoulders rose above its looming chest, and strong yet spindly looking legs supported the body. Blue hair appeared to be dotting the childs head, appearing in patches, and on the other end of the creature lay large feet, claws on each toe. It looked like it was wearing… _Armor_? “W-Wow Undyne, you’re coloring a-and shading skills are a-amazing. Whenever I try colors o-or shading, it doesn’t turn o-out well.”

“Aw thanks Alphy, but it’s nothing compared to yours. Just look at this!” She said, waving the paper. “Do you really think it will look like this?”

“W-Well, it’s a bit h-hard to tell what it w-will look like. No o-one has ever done anything l-like this before.”  Alphys explained. “I-It really could lo-look like anything, though it’s more l-likely than not it’s g-going to look like a c-combination of our traits.”

“Wow, that’s really neat! Hey, what do you think it’ll like better? Music or sports?”

“W-Well…”

They started to discuss the future of their new child, words rising and falling as the conversation got energetic, both mothers excited at the prospect of a new child. A topic that came up frequently was “What will we name it?”. They batted around a few ideas, before settling on a name that was obviously a monster, but nothing too hard to pronounce. “Y-Yeah, Momo sounds g-good to me.” The conversation turned to other topics, and they lost themselves so deeply in each other’s words and ideas that at first they didn’t hear the soft _crack_ sound. They didn’t even hear it a second time, as Undyne was too busy trying to convince Alphys that “Yes, magical spears are perfectly safe for babies!” on the third _crack_ though, it was in a lull of the conversation and the sound seemed to echo around the room, both women turning sharply to stare at the egg.

“Didja hear that?” Undyne whispered.

“Y-Yeah.” Alphys replied, whispering back.

They stared in shocked silence a few moments longer, both of them searching for any more signs of life. Finally, another _crack_ filled the room, and a sharp line appeared on the surface of the egg. Undyne jumped up into a standing position in excitement. “Oh my god Alphy, what do we do?!” She squeaked out, so excited she could barely talk.

“W-We just have to wait for i-it to come out o-on its own.” Alphys said, slowly rising to her feet as well and walking over to stand next to Undyne.

Undyne wrapped her arm around Alphys’ waist, and they both stared in rapt awe at the miracle occurring before them. After several more moments, another loud _crack_ rang out, and a section of egg near the bottom flew out. Both the parents gasped in excitement before the same thing happened again, this time a bit further to the left. “ohmygodohmygodohmygod” Undyne whispered rapidly under her breath while Alphys just stared in silenced awe. Finally, another, almost deafening _CRACK_ shot out from the egg, a long jagged mark appearing on the middle of it, running horizontal. The top half started to shift, until it finally slid off to reveal the new life.

They both gasped as they took in the sight of the new child, it’s green skin standing out against the white egg. Undyne hugged Alphys closer as the baby’s fins flapped slightly as the shell passed over it, its short legs starting to stick out from the holes near the bottom and its tail rising up from inside the egg shell to lean out over the side of the egg. Its stubby arms ended in feminine looking hands with short fingers, and her hair was a darker red color, the small swath of it covering her head but not falling to all parts of her face as her three small horns protruded upwards from her forehead. she stared at them for a moment with her wide eyes, then stuck her longer tongue out and broke into a grin, the freckles on her short, round face moving with the smile. Undyne and Alphys reached down and picked up the child, them standing side by side as they cradled her. Undyne whispered “HI Momo.” As tears streamed down her face. Undyne nuzzled her snout into the child’s neck, and she giggled.

“W-We did it.” Alphys whispered, staring at Momo.

“We sure did.” Undyne agreed, and they embraced, holding Momo carefully between them as the new family smiled and started to cry, the tears landing on Momo’s face causing the baby to giggle. “We sure did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It's something new. I was a bit hesitant to write an OC, but I think this is going to be fun! It's even more worrisome, because Momo belongs to http://kyoukorpse.tumblr.com/ so go check them out! Feel free to contact me at http://under-trash.tumblr.com/  
> As always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome!


End file.
